Nightmare from Beyond
Nightmare from Beyond is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 48th case of the game. It is the sixth and final case set in Juniper Beach. Plot Jason and the player went to Juniper Army Institute's security computer room to investigate El Terror's hacking attack, but without introductions, their investigation was interrupted by the woman's agonized shrieks. They rushed to the institute's basement to find prisoner Annie Collette with glass implanted all over her face and body. The five people were labelled as suspects: General Lipnitsky (institute director), Herman Nashville (millionaire man), Natalia Shalton (nurse), Gaubert Lefebvre (lab chef), and Galton Collette (victim's older brother). While searching for evidences, Jason goes to see what El Terror want. When he realize that all people in Juniper Beach, including the institute, will die upon seeing this face. Soon, Nightshade tries to kill him by sneaking attack, but the player and Velia saves Jason by throwing the gas bomb at Nightshade, forcing to flee. Mid-investigation, the team discovered that Gaubert had visited the victim, forcing them to flag him as a suspect. Later, Roger Allen found Annie's hideout in the army base gardens. Soon after, Hailee McAfee told the team that the press was flooding into the institute after finding out about La Legion's murder. Bryon then found out (with the help of landlady Sandra Vinson) that Annie's step-daughter Jessica Cassidy has taken away from her before she was imprisonment in the institute for simply having defied the authority of her ex-husband, Connor Cassidy because of Herman Nashville. The team then found enough evidence to arrest nurse Natalia Shalton for the murder and for being Nightshade. Upon admitting to the murder, Natalia said that she was in cahoots with her husband, Major Norrington, aka "Nightcrawler", who was in charge for the mass murder. She said that their leader La Legion was in addition to masterminding murders, they also got paid by the cult followers to kill someone to survive the death threat, but sane individuals, much like Annie. Because the team had jogged up Annie's memories, she remembered seeing Jessica goes on dating Harry Jamieson before meeting La Legion and deal with him about hacking attack before El Terror killed Jessica and framed Harry. Not wanting to exposed La Legion in danger, Natalia slammed Annie against the mirror and implanted her in the throat, face and body. In court, Natalia refused to reveal La Legion's real name, so Judge Westley sentenced her to double life in maximum security prison. During Fallen Angels, Rising Evils (6/6), Jason and the player talked to Natalia in prison about the Angels of Death cult requiring her services. After she said that she had burned everything incriminating down before getting arrested, the team went to the basement, where they found burned documents in a box. According to Bryon, the documents proved that La Legion's cult followers had their political opponents interned in Juniper Army Institute. The team then informed Commissioner Mallroy Winterburn of their findings. Later, the player accompanied Sheriff Griffin, as he fired director General Lipnitsky by order of the Court, for his disobedience to military rules. The two then found a stick drive in the admissions office contain the list of people, and sent it to Velia, who recommended Dr Elias Nolan for the job of director. When they talked to him, Dr Nolan said that he had been researching psychiatry as a form of mental treatment. After finding food for the bunnies Dr Nolan would be using in his psychiatric treatments, they were able to convince him to take over as director of the institute. Meanwhile, Naseem, Bryon, Gaubert, and the player helped Mandy and Velia prepare for their wedding. After all the events, the team attended Mandy and Velia's wedding, officiated by Judge Hans Westley. President Sawyer Dawson informed Stanly Nashville that he won presidential elections as the president of the State of Democratic Union, and that he would deliver his speech an hour later. Furthermore, Chief Seymore told the team that Velia has managed to track La Legion's red dot, and they will moving to Gainesburg, the largest entertainment territory, to arrest La Legion and bring down Angels of Death once and for all. Summary Victim *'Annie Collette' Murder Weapon *'Glass Debris' Killer *'Natalia Shalton' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats leek soup. *The suspect listens to Byron Uno. *The suspect uses Duck soap. *The suspect wears a name tag. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats leek soup. *The suspect listens to Byron Uno. *The suspect uses Duck soap. *The suspect's blood type is A-. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats leek soup. *The suspect listens to Byron Uno. *The suspect uses Duck soap. *The suspect's blood type is A-. *The suspect wears a name tag. Suspect's Profile *The suspect listens to Byron Uno. *The suspect's blood type is A-. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats leek soup. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats leek soup. *The killer listens to Byron Uno. *The killer uses Duck soap. *The killer's blood type is A-. *The killer wears a name tag. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Fallen Angels, Rising Evils (6/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Juniper Beach Category:Copyrighted Images